<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>glass vase by eggslut420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663146">glass vase</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggslut420/pseuds/eggslut420'>eggslut420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Damien is Sad, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, POV First Person, also welcome to the world of my OCs usually i dont write in damiens perspective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:20:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggslut420/pseuds/eggslut420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>damien is jealous of willow and also sad (loser)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>glass vase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>in all lowercase bc i think damien would write like that<br/>TOTALLY not projecting onto damien (/s)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>the kitchen was radio silent, which was unusual for willow and i. there was plenty to discuss, so why did no words come out of either of our mouths?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>willow, oh willow. she always seemed to know better than i did. she always seemed to be able to lead with an unwavering ease. i’ve seen her cry a total of 3 times over the course of our 7 year long friendship. i just didn’t get it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>willow had no fears. in fact, she was the one </span>
  <em>
    <span>being </span>
  </em>
  <span>feared. i’d give everything to be like that. i’m fragile. i’m the personification of a glass vase on the edge of a table. everybody’s anticipating my break. they await the moment where i tip over, and reduce to nothing but fragments. willow is made of cold, hard stone. her anger was not an explosion, but rather a jab in your gut with a sharp object. why am i not like that? what the fuck is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong with me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>i poured my cheerios into the bowl in front of me. my eyes felt so heavy. jesus, when was the last time i slept?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>maybe i’ll break soon. i used to be so much brighter. i used to be a beam of light. what happened to me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>how long will it be until i tip over?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>